Krane's Horror Story!
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Victor Krane was a trying step-father to Sebastian, Spin, and Bob. However, none of these kids seem to appreciate his company. All he wants is their approval. Could one camping trip change it all? AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter! Help me! I keep coming up with all these stories and I can't even finish one! Ugh, I hate this! Oh well here's the first chapter! This is AU by the way...remember..TRAGEDY and well...scary stuff!**

* * *

 _~The Krane Household~_

Everyone is this small suburban house were alseep. Two parents, three sons, and one dog. All we're trapped in a very blissful sleep. The wind created a calming song, composed by nature itself. Nothing could disturb this tranquil morning...

 _"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"_

Except one very loud alarm clock. In one room, a tall teenage boy rose from his bed in a room covered with posters of anything car related. In the next room, two boys around the age of 10 awoke from their slumber in a room with bright blue walls, and hotwheels pictures and sets everywhere.

In the master room, a couple arose. Recently Barbara Johnson married a Victor Krane after her husbands death. She had already had 3 sons. Sebastian was the oldest at 16 and his two younger brothers Bob and Sawyer(Spin) were 10. They were very distant of their new father even though they were forced to take his last name.

The teen made his way downstairs for breakfast, only to be met by his mother and step-father.

"Sebastian I hope you haven't made plans this weekend" Barbara said while placing a few dishes into the dishwasher. The boy knew exactly what was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

"I did actually" He said. His mother narrowed her eyes as she knew her oldest son was lying. She knew better than to believe everything that comes out of his mouth.

"Well cancel them. Because Victor is taking you and your brothers camping tomorrow and throughout the entire 3 day weekend" She said. The boy scowled and glared at his new step father. "My father did that with me, so I figured why not? My friend, Douglas, owns land out in the woods and I thought it'd be a great place to go" He said with a trying smile. Sebastian didn't seem any bit amused.

Soon the two boys made it downstairs and curiousity was clear on their face. "Bob, Sawyer, start packing. You're leaving tomorrow with Victor to go camping" Barbara said. Bob immediately pouted.

"What about Sebastian?" He asked.

"I'm going too" The teen said with sarcastic happiness and grief flowing through his words. Victor smiled hafl heartedly. He knew that if he could get the boys together for one weekend and actually show them how wonderful he is, he knew they would open up to him as their Father.

 _~That Night~_

Sebastian spent all night trying to pack for this unbearable camping trip. He knew what this man was doing. He was trying to replace Sebastian's father. Well that wasn't going to work. He grabbed a sleeping bag and ventured to his younger brother's room.

"You two almost done?" He asked. Both boys nodded, except Spin looked around for something.

"I can't find my Pj's" He said. Sebastian sighed and grabbed an old t-shirt of his and gym shorts.

"Just use these Spin" He said while tossing the large clothing at Spin. They nicknamed the boy Spin because when he was little he would often spin in circles. Acting like he was a tornado.

"Thanks big bro" He said. The teen nodded and helped both his brothers finish packing.

"do you think he's gonan replace Dad?" Bob asked. "Don't ask stupid questions Bob" Spin said in a blunt tone. Sebastain smacked Spin's back and walked to Bob.

"No. He can't ever replace Dad" Bob smiled as his big brother ruffled his short blonde hair. Sebastian had gotten used to being the new man of the house. He was compassionate towards his little brothers. Yes they would fight, but that's normal. He loved them to death.

That night Sebastian went to bed and was honestly dreading the day to come. He closed his and thought.

 _'The second this poser proves a threat to my brothers. I'm taking him out'_

He fell asleep on that note.

 _~The Next Day~_

The teen boy rose and met his little brothers downstairs in the living room. Each had one bag and a sleeping bag. Sebastian sat his stuff on the floor and waited on the sofa.

"ALRIGHT BOYS ARE YOU READY!?" Victor asked with excitement throughout the house. The three boys nodded and rose from their seats.

Bob took notice of Sebastian's stuff and snickered.

"Your sleeping bag looks like a banana" He said. Bob wasn't the smartest kid around but he definitely knew how to have fun.

"It was Dad's old sleeping bag" Sebastian said which shut up Bob completely. All the kids crammed inside Victor's car and began to drive off to the camp site.

* * *

The ride was excruciatingly long. Both boys were getting anxious.

"Are we there yet?" Spin asked. Victor shook his head. He hated that question more than anything, but kept his cool. He wanted to gain their approval after all. He thought of something that always worked for him when he was little.

"No not yet. How about I tell you a horror story?" Victor asked. Both boys seemed entertained by the idea while Sebastian seemed to be involved in headphones and an iPod.

"Ok, this one is called...The Bear's Curse" Victor said while trying to sound ominous. Spin and Bob smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"This couldn't get any worse" The teen muttered as he gazed out the window.

 **So what do you think? I really like this idea so let's see where this goes! Hope you enjoy it! Bye! remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now on with Chapter 2! It might get confusing later on but BEAR with me! Haha! Get it? Because the chapter's about a bear and I said...forget it. I was made to write not to be a stand up comedian. So...here we are!**

 **PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks!**

 **Azula Tano: Thanks! I thought it would make this story original!**

 **Fangirl711033: Thank you and I'm glad this your new favorite story! I guess you don't have to wait!**

 **On with Chapter 2!**

* * *

The part family drove down a long narrow dirt road. Two of the boys were incredibly interested while the typical moody teen just gazed into the mountains surrounding the family.

"Ok boys..." Victor started. "This is the legend of the Zom-Bear!" He said. He could've used a better name but he knows he's only entertaning two 10 year olds. Not a difficult task.

"Once upon a time. A family drove down to the deepest and murkiest part of the woods for a camping trip..." Victor said. Sebastian could feel himself fall gently against the seat belt as he began to drift off.

* * *

The family arrived at the campsite. Sebastian was dragging his feet along as they began to unload.

"Ok, Spin Bob why don't you go set up te tent over there" Victor said while turning to Sebastian.

"You and I will grab some fire wood" He said. Sebastian just glared at the man who was meant to take his father's place.

"I'm not leaving Spin and Bob alone with long pointy sticks and tarps" The teen said in a deadly tone. Victor sighed and looked at the boys. That was a good point.

"we won't go far"

Sebastian just narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine we'll go" He muttered. The two left the site.

Sebastian slowly followed behind Victor, dreading every step. He searched the forest for any kind of wood, but there were only trees that couldn't be cut down. Then again, he's willing to do anything to break the awkward silence.

"So...what grade are you in?" Victor asked his step-son.

"10th. Sophomore" The boy muttered. Victor nodded as if learning something truly magnificent.

"Ha, I remember when I was a sophomore. All my friends were idiots" He said. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little. "Really?" He asked. Victor nodded.

"Yeah, in fact one of them owns this land" The man responded. A smile spread across his mind. He had finally gotten Sebastian to have a genuine conversation. "He was truly a maniac. I've been in atleast 4 car wrecks with him. He's also the one who taught me how to pick locks.." Victor said, but quickly halted for a second.

"But don't tell your mother" He said. Sebastian chuckled a little. Was he actually enjoying this man's company?

The two shared many memories together as they strolled through the woods.

 _Did this actually work?_ Krane thought. Sebastian began to share an experience he and his friend had had the previous week. Something about a unicycle and bowling pins.

"So then Chase..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victor and Sebastian halted and faced the sound of the screams.

"That sounds like Spin!" Sebastian said while immediately bolting towards the campsite. Victor followed surprisingly close by.

By the time the two made it back to the campsite, all there was was Bob standing over a fallen tree branch that looked quite large and heavy. As the two looked closer at the tree, they noticed that there was a small boy underneath.

"Spin!" Sebastian yelled while running to his trapped younger brother.

"What happened are you both alright?" Victor asked while checking Bob, who just nodded and pointed to Spin.

"I was hanging the food incase a bear came by and Spin tried to swing on it" He said while his voice shook. Spin layed underneath the branch, struggling to get free.

"Hold still" Sebastian said while trying to grab hold of the large branch. Victor and Bob joined in and tried to remove the branch. Thankfully they were able to remove it, only to reveal a healthy looking Spin, minus the several bleeding cuts on his leg. Sebastian helped the boy to a nearby tree stump and examined his leg.

"Does it hurt if you twist your ankle?" The teen asked. Spin nodded and began to take deeper breaths.

"Am I'm gonna get my legs cut off?!" He asked while freaking out. Victor stepped into the conversation.

"No you won't..."

"You don't know that!" Spin snapped while turning to Sebastian. The teen sighed.

"But I do. You're going to be just fine. It's gonna hurt a little, but you'll be fine" He said. Spin nodded.

Spin and Bob we're sitting on the stump playing with Spin's new crippled leg. Sebastian and Victor however, had a very different approach.

"This is your fault!" Sebastian said in a deadly tone. Victor looked at him weirdly.

"What? How?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't have made me leave, my little brother wouldn't have been hurt the way he was!" Sebastian said. Victor stood there in silence. What more could he say. He's wanting to get on Sebastian's good side. He can't just yell at him.

"Fine, you stay here. I'm gonna go check for some firewood" Victor said while obviously giving up on the topic. He left the site in search for more wood.

All that progress he had made with Sebastian and it all just got thrown away! He was furious! It wasn't even his fault! He could've said

'Oh it was Spin's fault for being stupid enough to swing' but nooooo! That wouldn't be bonding with them! He ventured on passed the site until he found a murky swamp like place.

"I don't remember this" He said while examining the pond.

* * *

Sebastian was helping set up the tent for his two brothers, since one is currently un-fit to work and the other just didn't want to help.

The teen completely pitched the tent and had set up two sleeping bags and a blanket in the tent.

"Alright, you two are all set for the weekend" He said. The two boys smiled as they admired their big brother's work.

"Hey where's Victor? Shouldn't he be back right now?" Bob asked while looking around. Sebastian shook his head.

"Not until somebody breaks a bone or something" He said. He was fed up with Victor in all ways possible.

The sun began to set while there still were only three kids and no adult on the site.

Sebastian sat near a fire he had made earlier. He and his brothers were roasting marshmallows and weenies while waiting for their step-father to return.

"When is he gonna be back?" Spin groaned. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. Didn't they know that HE was a mature...teen? He could take care of them easy!

"I'm here and that's all that should matter" The teen said. Spin and Bob just nodded but they were really wanting an actual adult.

It became night as howling could be heard throughout the woods. Sppin and Bob began to get sleepy as did Sebastian.

"Look if he comes back we'll see him tomorrow. If he doesn't then we'll just go home and pretend this weekend never happened and convince Mom that she never remarried" Sebastian said. The two boys laughed and got inside the tent.

"Aren't you sleeping in here?" Spine asked while Sebastian was setting up a sleeping bag outside. The teen just scoffed.

"No. I sleeping out here. Like a man!" He said with pride flowing through his tone. Spin just laughed and got inside the tent as well as he could. Sebastian crawled inside his old timy sleeping bag that was once his father's. Sure it looked like a large banana but it was warm and comfortable.

All three boys began to fall asleep.

* * *

 _~Earlier~_

Victor wondered about the the mysterious pond. It was all murky and slimy. He had never seen this before.

"Couldn't hurt to check it out" He said while sticking his hand in the pond.

"Egh! It feels all gooey!" He cried while trying to remove his hand. Suddenly, an enormous glob jumped out of the pond and swallowed Victor whole, then dragged him into the pond.

Purple and green light could be seen in the pond. Victor tried to call out for help, but his voice couldn't make it past the surface of the pond. Soon, his features began to change to something...beastly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he could the mutation. Soon his vocie changed to a gruff deep beast tone.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" He belowed as he emerged from the strange pond. He no longer looked like a human.

He was a monster...

* * *

 **Ok I know you all were wanting Victor to stay a good guy but hey! Anyways! I am currently without internet as I am writing this. I hate our internet. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
